Sociology 313: Student Studies
by XxMusicxKelseyxX
Summary: When a mysterious new member pops into the group, will she be accepted or shifted into the pile of failed members like Chang? (Warning: self harm mentioned in Chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Community, nor most of the characters or referenced works. The only thing I claim is my OC. Also, I get a lot of my information from my University so it's as legit as I can make it. Also a bit of self-harm so reader be ware. It should be easy enough to skip and isn't crucial to the plotline but is kinda necessary for things to just make sense.

**Chapter 1: Sociology 111: Introductory**

It was the beginning of the school yeah and everyone was exhausted and depressed about summer being over. The Greendale Seven were acting on what seemed to be a hangover and failed to notice a girl with bright red hair in the room, except the careful observer. The girl looked confused and was on the verge of leaving when she noticed him. She froze, and then slowly made her way to sit across from him. She opened up her sociology textbook and read the first chapter, making an inaudible giggle about how she automatically was reading chapter one. Her teacher had just earlier that day, explained that they would start in the middle of the text and that most students were under the impression that one would read them in order because school taught them that. She quickly flipped to chapter eight then put in headphones.

She was nearly done the chapter when she noticed that everybody was gone, except for the one student. His dark skin and even darker hair mixed with a somewhat pastel wardrobe made him stick out in the mostly empty room. She turned off her iPod once the song was about to end, but before she could see the title of the next song. For her, it was a trap. The next song was an addiction, and if she knew than she would never stop listening. She took out her ear buds and smiled at him.

"My name's Brianna, and I thought I signed out the room with the librarian?" she asked in a moderately confused voice. She moved closer and shook his hand. Her father always said you could learn a lot about a person by their handshake, but this guy's shake was somehow stoic and it send a weird shiver down her spine.

"Abed. Abed Nadir. Our study group has been here for three years now. It started out as kind of a Breakfast Club group except it was actually a sham for Jeff to get into Britta's pants that didn't work at the time. We do this at 4 every day. I doubt we ever even signed out the room because Jeff would be our ringleader but I don't see him as responsible enough for that. Maybe another character stepped in, but after 3 years I think whoever would have just given up. You're welcome to study here, but I don't know if you'll be allowed in the group. You seem interesting enough, but it'll probably be up to Jeff. You are a lady so I wouldn't put it past him per say." With that, he grabbed his books and left.

Bree was left confused for the rest of the day but stayed in the room until her timeslot was used up. At that point, she put her books into her green Adventure Time backpack that was previously hidden under the table, and flung it over her shoulder. She was contemplating whether or not she should complain to the Dean. She decided not to. The man from earlier plagued her mind. He didn't seem overly nice, but he was straightforward and he didn't try any funny business so she figured she'd do him the favor of not being a tattle.

This continued on for about two weeks, with the group being mostly exhausted, and even when they did talk they didn't seem to notice the vibrant ghost in the room. She always left at the designated time, regardless of when the group did, and she always waved to Abed who waved back. He was used to being an observer but he found it strange that nobody even so much as acknowledged her presence. He made a note to ask Annie about it later on the drive home. She was his insightful roommate, so he left he could bring it up with her without anyone thinking he was, yet again, crazy.

It wasn't an overly long drive, but Abed was glad that Troy was staying behind for dance class with Britta. Abed knew that Troy couldn't keep a secret so taking him completely out of this story arc was optimal for his purposes. He turned down the radio and Annie turned slightly to him, while still keeping her eyes on the road.

"What's up, Abed?" She watched curiously out of the corners of her eyes. "You almost never turn the radio down."

"Ah yes, we have a new member in our show but her plotline is a bit obscure. I think either she's a ghost or I'm simply too observant. She sit's across from me every day and nobody's seemed to notice. It could actually work out for the better, having an even eight. Have you noticed her, Annie? You notice things too, right?"

She pulled the car over, thankfully at the apartments where she could think and properly answer instead of concentrating on driving. "What are you talking about Abed?" Suddenly, her eyes sparked and she looked at him with a hint of pity. "I know our study group hasn't been that interesting lately, are you sure this isn't just something you made up to overcompensate for the lull?" She put her hand on his arm in an attempt at comfort. He looked at it and then back to her.

"No, Annie. I may be a good director, but I'm not delusional, and I definitely don't make people up with bright red hair for the fun of it. If I did make up somebody, she would have to interact more instead of reading the latter half of her Intro Sociology textbook." Annie just shook her head and went back up with Abed to study as he watched Inspector Space Time and contemplate the mysteries of Brianna.

The following day, the pattern was broke when Shirley was freaking out. Elijah had broken his leg at school and her mothering instincts were kicked in full throttle. She told everybody and stormed out right after to go check on him. This abrupt news left the group startled and alert. This hypersensitivity they were experiencing made them notice a very quiet humming in the background. They all looked and noticed a red head; the same one Abed had told Annie about. Edison turned to him, with a face full of guilt. She seemed to be apologizing through her eyes, unsure of if her seemingly emotionally inept friend was picking up what she was putting down.

Britta elbowed at Jeff and elected him to go talk to the intruder, since he was the leader of the group. After a short bicker, he agreed and walked over to the flame head. He waved his hand in front of her. She jumped backwards and fell onto the floor with her chair. Annie immediately got up and rushed to her, lifting her head up.

The vibrant one took out her headphones just in time to hear the "okay" from Annie's "Are you okay?". She let out a groan as she massages the back of her head and glared up at the ass that scared her so bad. Annie followed the gaze and started on one of her own moral speeches about how one should not freak somebody out while they were deep into their studying. After the little freak out, Annie turned back to her.

"Hi. My name is Annie Edison, and you are?" She smiled at the stranger.

"The name is Brianna."

"Oh so you don't have a last name?" Pierce questioned in his usual loud tone.

"Oh I do, I just prefer not to use it all the time. If you don't mind, I wouldn't mind an intro from the rest of you before I resume my studies." It had honestly surprised her that it had taken her this long for these people to notice her. She was anonymous in high school and was upset when she realized that Abed was virtually the only one to pay her mind during her time in the somewhat crowded room. Everyone went around the room and introduced their selves. Surprisingly enough, Pierce didn't try to hit on it though he did say that he was sure she was in lesbians with Britta. It ended with Jeff.

"Without purposefully trying to save the best for last, I'm Jeff Winger. So now that we're all properly introduced, you can tell us what you're doing here. Now." The girls glared at him and Bree simply made eye contact with her acquaintance. She might have even gone so far as to call him her friend.

"I'm first year BA Sociology student with a minor is music- yeah we actually have a music program, I know. I actually have been signing out this room for over a week now and nobody's even noticed except Abed and nobody even noticed him noticing me. I just needed a place where nobody was going to bug me while I read. When I say bug, I mean in a physical 'steal your iPod' kind of way, not in a loud way. I have these for that," she said, pointing to her headphones draped over her shoulders.

In an attempt to keep things going, Britta spoke up. As much as she claimed to be better than Jeff, she didn't want to study at all. "So what's your backstory?" She asked while leaning back on her chair and chewing a stick of gum. It took quite a few deep breaths and a run of her fingers through her curly bouncy hair, but she started it out. It instantly piqued everyone's interest, especially Abed. He was always a sucker for stories but unlike a lot of cinephiles, we genuinely loved origin stories. The way superheroes could be reborn in a unique new way for every director or series, or the way you'd find out the things that make them tick, or even just finding out why Darth Vader even became a Dark Sith Lord. They all leaned in.

"Well it all started once upon a time, and by that I mean about a year ago…"

_The scene flashed back to a girl with long medium brown hair that went down just past her shoulders. She was holding onto some burning pieces of paper with a cigarette lighter in her hand that she had stolen from a friend. Tried rolled down her face as she left the beautiful sonnets become ash on the deck outside her house. She was in Penticton BC and all she could think about was the burning betrayal of losing her best friend to her boyfriend who had ran away with her after graduating a year early. Once the flames were out, she went back inside and found her shaver from the shower. She spent about twenty minutes forcing the razors out of it and she held the flame to it until it glowed orange. Once it was as hot as she could handle while still holding it, she pushed it into her wrists and hissed in agony. She looked up and smiled. All she could think about was the burning sensation. The heat nearly kept all the blood out but the marks were deep and would probably leave scars for the rest of her life._

_ Months went by and she spent her nights alternating between laughing and crying in hysterics, sometimes even a combination of both. It impacted virtually every part of her life and she nearly ended it. It would be a lie to say she didn't try…. Multiple times. Aside from her emotional state, her mental state was also down the drain. She graduated high school by 1-5% in all of her classes except English where she did fantastic because of her overly depressed poems that she used as bonus assignments. After graduating, she had started recovering since her therapist was finally getting through. Her new iPod certainly didn't hurt either. At this point she felt like she was stuck inside a grave she had dug for herself. What kind of school would take her in now? After all the research she found, it was discovered that Greendale would. They were so desperate that they'd pretty well accept a dead man so long as he paid his tuition. She sighed as she applied to Greendale Community College and was instantly emailed her letter of acceptance and a printable pamphlet. By the end of the summer she had saved up enough at a job to afford an apartment there and so she left, with new hair and a new wardrobe._

"…And that is what brings us to now." Everybody just stared at her, until Pierce broke the silence.

"That's stupid. How could you get so upset over a boy when you're a lesbian?" Everybody glared at him. They all knew if Shirley were here, she would be rubbing Bree's back soothingly and promising that Jesus offers redemption, a promise that she would scoff at due to being raised Christian but never fully committing to the role.

She was starting to feel awfully uncomfortable about everything, and she only had ten minutes left anyways, so she just got up and headed for the door. Abed noticed she was missing her bag and followed her close behind.

"You forgot your Sailor Moon messenger bag," he stated as he kept up a brisk pace to keep up with her.

"I think I liked it better when they just ignored me." She looked right into his eyes and sighed, reaching for her bag. "Thank you."

She left, and he didn't follow. Of course, he never went back to the study group either; he just went back to the apartment through the bus system. He needed to go to the Dreamatorium and sort this mess out and find some sort of cinema he could relate her to. The whole ride back, all he could hear was "Adam's Song". It had never been in a particular movie or anything, but he could hear it playing before she had wandered off…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Community, nor most of the characters or referenced works. The only thing I claim is my OC. Also, I get a lot of my information from my University so it's as legit as I can make it. Also a bit of self-harm so reader be ware. It should be easy enough to skip and isn't crucial to the plotline but is kinda necessary for things to just make sense.

**Chapter 2: Introduction to Philosophy 111**

The following day, Annie sat Shirley aside and explained what had happened at the last meeting so as to properly prepare her and keep her from saying something that might come off as offensive to the foreigner. She promised to be good but only so long as 'God' allows her to. With that being enough, they left to the room.

Upon entering the room, they were generally surprised. Strapped to the new member's seat was a guitar case, and she herself wasn't sitting in her normal spot. Today she had entered a conversation with Abed and decided to sit over there. It felt strange to everyone but they adjusted. Apparently Abed had asked Bree to keep her music down a notch since he had gotten the past day's song stuck in his head and he was really more or less just into music from movies. It was a kind of discussion that had gotten the two on the topic of movies and musicals. Apparently, though she loved movies as much as the next person, she had a thing for musicals and anything with music; the exception, of course, was glee-type stuff. The only slightly Glee-esque thing she could stomach was Pitch Perfect, which ended up honestly being in her top 10 movies of all time.

It was odd watching a girl keep up with Abed's references, well it was odd that anyone other than Troy could but there they were in a debaticle of Anne Hathaway in Les Miserables with an allusion to her role as Cat Woman in the newest Batman. Apparently her friends had dragged her along to that movie as Abed had his own group, but she paid enough attention. After about five minutes, Shirley was getting tired of waiting for an introduction and so she made a coughing "ahem" sort of noise.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Brianna," the young one smiled up at her, legitimate sparks of joy jumping out her eyes. The majority of her friends had lost contact through her troubles and even more once she moved so it was great finally having a legitimate conversation about something other than why people do the things they do. She got up and shook Shirley's hand. Shirley introduced herself and almost made a comment about her religion when she watched all her group members but Pierce shake their heads and mouth a "no".

"So you play guitar?" Jeff asked. He way he said it made it sound more like a 'wow, that's sooo impressive' sarcastically kind of way. With that, she undid the buckles on her case and took our her red Gibson SG. It matched her hair and red bright smile. She didn't have an amp with her but she still managed to rip on her chords hard enough to startle everyone but Abed. She made eye contact with him, seeing if he'd know just which song she was going to play. There were a lot of great music movies out there, but this one was not at the top of his list of guesses. It wasn't a musical, nor did it have a lot of musical themes. She was simply playing Johnny B. Goode from _Back To The Future._

"Guess you guys aren't ready for that…. But your kids are gonna love it." She went to sit back down and was high fived by Troy on the way. He then of course asked how she even pulled that off. She shrugged and laughed it off. It then went back to her normal of sitting and studying. Apparently it was another day for Britta and Troy to do dance rehearsals so she offered to drive him home. Apparently their apartments were just a few blocks away. He offered for her to come in for a bit, and she felt she was hardly in a position to say no. She needed new friends and a fresh start.

They walked in or Abed and Annie sitting extremely close while watching RENT. Abed looked uncomfortable, not because of the proximity but simply because he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He had worked it out in the Dreamatorium that it was relatively likely that Brianna would come over so he had picked a more musical number. After Annie had taught him a bit about empathy, he had tried to be considerate about his movie choices. He almost went for Mamma Mia! but he wasn't sure if that would be too obvious. He was told these things were supposed to be more subtle, like you weren't trying to.

"Abed, care to show me around for a sec?" Troy looked confused at the girl, but didn't argue. He figured it was one of those _I've known you longer, so I'm more comfortable around you_ kind of deals. He shrugged and sat down in his normal chair. Abed quickly pointed out the main rooms like the bedrooms, the stripped Dreamatorium, the bathroom, and the blanket fort. The last item ended up with her giving him a strange look, not unlike anyone else who had seen a blanket fort built into a child-free adult abode. Next he came into the kitchen. The tv was loud enough to give the pair a decent amount of privacy despite the windowed area. As it turned out, you could actually see the TV from the kitchen so it still worked out.

"Hot chocolate?" she inquired. He pointed to the top shelf of the corner cupboard and she gladly went to work preparing the drink. He took the opportunity to make special drink. Why he didn't just buy chocolate milk syrup, she did not know. She was beginning to see more and more how strange these people were. The truth is that it was freaking her out a bit, especially her moderate acceptance into the group, but who was she to judge them when she had her own riddled past?

"You looked really uncomfortable over there," she stated as she twirled around the mix before putting it in the microwave to heat it up.

"I like Annie, I really do, but it's just that I'm not a touchy feely style guy. When I'm in a role it's cool, and my handshake with Troy is just something special, but I don't know the social protocol for dealing with it. I know how characters would react, like Han Solo would probably pull her into his lap, but when I'm just Abed…. I draw a blank. Jeff said that, like an afterschool special, I should just be myself, but I don't have a 'myself' for this."

Brianna let out a sigh. "Abed, you pay too much attention to things. You're not supposed to 'know' this stuff or anything; it just comes naturally. We all start out pretty nervous in these situations. I recommend that you breathe slowly and clear your mind and what happens, well it happens. Thinking about it only makes you self-conscious and anxious. If you don't even think about it, how is it going to bug you?" She smiled at him and grabbed her drink from the microwave.

"You're shaky." He said it and she stopped. It was a simple fact. She had been shaky all her life and as the darkness grew inside her, the trembling got worse. As she got better, it calmed down, but just like when she was born, it was still there. She turned around to face him and just stare into his eyes for what felt like forever in horror.

"I'll take that for you. I've perfected the art of not spilling things. Thanks for the advice." He took the cup from her hands and walked back to the living room with both drinks, where he put them down on Star Trek coasters. Annie gave him a look since her new 'friend' looked out of sorts. She shrugged it off, knowing Abed wasn't like that unless he was in character. And why would he otherwise be in character? He sat beside her and that was good enough.

Bree only drank half of her warmed up Special Drink because she got so into yelling out "We're not gonna pay, last years rent!" and singing along to the musical. To her, it was whimsical, and her hazel eyes that appeared a vibrant green in contrast with her red hair were lit up. This was the first time Abed had ever seen a girl so into a movie in his life. It made him smile. They made an agreement to watch a musical once a week, with choice going to a different person between Annie, Abed, Troy, and Bree.

"By the way, we're having a Comic Con at Greendale. You should come as the Black Widow," Abed mention nonchalant. They had put in the Avengers after the musical, and Brianna had enough experience with the world to feel comfortable watching with them.

"What's Annie being?"

"Well we're going with a superheroes theme, so I'm hoping she'll be Batgirl. You could also pull off a Batwoman if you want. Batgirl is often portrayed by a brunette, though she was known to dye her hair red in certain versions. Batwoman almost always had vibrant red. Troy is breaking out DC theme for Marvel, which was why I recommended Widow. I'm going as Batman and I don't think Britta, Jeff, or Pierce are coming."

"I don't know, I'll think about it." She said as she gained a sudden interest in her nails. They were short and dull, but she refused to look at the people she has been sitting with recently.

"Pleaaase don't be Batwoman," Troy begged. "I can't be the only Marvel or non-batman! I'd have to turn into Robin or something! I don't like Robin, he wears tights!" Annie rolled her eyes at him. He did dance, but he was uncomfortable over tights?

"Can't you just wear like Nightwing's costume or something?" He sighed and resigned his role as Spiderman. Nightwing it was. "So does this make us official friends or something?" Bree looked around the room at the group nervously.

"Awwe, of course we are," Annie said as she gave the new member a hug.

Troy nudged Abed. "Look, it's Briannie, like our whole Trobed thing!" Abed nodded, fully accepting the 4th person to join their group within the group. Their group was officially half the original, with Jeff, Shirley, Pierce, and Britta not quite fitting into the subgroup. It was like group-ception except neither of the girls had actually watched Inception.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Community, nor most of the characters or referenced works. The only thing I claim is my OC. Also, I get a lot of my information from my University so it's as legit as I can make it. Also a bit of self-harm so reader be ware. It should be easy enough to skip and isn't crucial to the plotline but is kinda necessary for things to just make sense.

Also, I started this out with every intention of having an AnniexAbed feel to it but it hasn't happened yet and it's taking too long to progress so regardless of that, I've taken out character specifics. Sorry for the mix ups.

**Chapter 3: First Year Health Class**

Since Bree had joined the group as a somewhat permanent member, things had gone great between her and the roommates across the street from her, but everybody else was still pretty hesitant. Shirley wasn't thrilled about her being an Agnostic leaning towards atheism, or her life choices. Just like how Britta often ripped on her overly religious friend, so did Bree after the three attempts at being converted. _"What kind of god puts someone in such a horrible position that they'd rather die than keep living? What kind of god lets a boy take advantage a girl unendlessly? I hate to convert you to my dark side of the moon, but I cannot believe it. Now that I've moved here from Canada, I will probably never go to church ever again- even on Christmas and Easter. In fact, I might even be so included to call it x-mas. Don't mess with me." _One would think that such an attack would get her a leg-up in Britta's books but honestly it just made everybody cold and distant except for Abed and Annie who didn't fully understand and understood, respectively. Annie may not have been suicidal, but because of her previous addiction to the ADHD medication. The irony of that was some of the big universities in her home province in Canada had increased problems with students taking such medicines to get higher scores on tests.

Britta further didn't like her because she found her to be hypocritical. She hated killing animals for no reason, yet she openly ate chicken and just used it as an excuse to not eat most beef products. Of course, Britta herself was a hypocrite for all the leather jackets she owned, but she was always very apprehensive with women. She also had a lot of pushy advice and didn't like that she pushed Britta. Bree knew that you had to go to grad school to help people, and to 'help' people with problems like what Britta wanted, she would need to go into Clinical. You couldn't get into a school for that by half-assing at a community college. It was Bree's dream before the accidents, and she resented the fact that Britta acted like it was some sort of game. She also knew that a mere bachelors would be pretty well useless in psychology for anything over guaranteeing almost any minimum wage job.

Pierce referred to her as a 'mega lesbian' for her hair and insisted that she should 'hook up' with Britta. As usually, he was completely oblivious to their tension or maybe he accounted it to some sort of nonexistent sexual tension. I suppose he didn't hate her, but he didn't exactly like her either. Like everyone else, she could live with that.

Then there was good old Jeff. He was known for his emotionally unattached one-night stands. To him, Bree kinda had a pretty face, and the red made her eyes pop like forest green emeralds. That was it. He didn't feel anything at all and he was fully prepared to not feel anything. He already had Annie feeling things and making him feel bad for not reciprocating, but this wasn't Disney eyes, this was an emotional wreck. Yeah he judged her, but he knew he wasn't committed in dating- just look at what happened between him and Slater because of Britta? Britta only played a small part of the voicemail to save his relationship, but he left the full message to begin with. He could always try to be friends, but he was afraid and he didn't want to get involved with someone who had a past that involved almost dying over a guy.

This division of the group didn't divide the subgroup though, of Trobed and Briannie, or maybe even Trobriannie. The second day she went over was right after the first. She went over with the intention of finding out about the convention, but ended up watch a marathon of three John Hughes movies that all had Molly Ringwald in them. They started out with the Breakfast Club, as Abed explained that he invited a lot of people to the study group with the intention of creating his own version of said movie.

"You know, I've never actually watched this movie but I've seen some GIFs of it on the Internet." Brianna remarked as she threw a few kernels of popcorn into her mouth. "I also recall hearing part of the soundtrack n Pitch Perfect." She laughed, she cried, she referred to it as "magnificent" and "a work of art" even though it was probably around 10 years older than her. She gasped at the ending and squealed about how it had been in the movie Easy A. She may not have been a movie junky by any means, but it connected the group, having at least this bit of knowledge.

Next came Sixteen Candles, with the hilarious Chinese guy and the "Dong, where is my automobile?" She didn't like as much as The Breakfast Club. They were ending with Pretty in Pink, which made her laugh at first since Duckie was played by the guy that was Allan Harper on Two and a Half Men. He was also in Hot Shots, again with Charlie Sheen. Troy made a crack about how she **did** pay attention to movies and tv shows, she just didn't want to admit it. The moment Andie put on her prom dress, Bree shot up and ran out of the room. Annie tried to run to her but then turned to face the boys at the edge of the door.

"What the heck Abed? You're the fastest runner, you have to go get her!" It wasn't a yell but you could hear the concern in her voice.

"Oh. I didn't pick up the social cues again… Anyways, there's no point in running now because her car is going to screech away in 3, 2," and just as he said one, the sound of a car driving off was heard. "In movies, she would need to be confronted but we don't know her actual address, just that she lives close. She probably just needs to calm down, maybe watch a different movie. You can check up on her at school tomorrow." Annie was anxious and barely slept that night.

The following morning didn't come soon enough for her and she ended up going to school early and catching a bagel with cream cheese, and a coffee. Due to the immature nature of her household, they didn't own a coffee machine, and they often used energy drinks when they needed caffeine despite how often Annie condemned the beverage type. She texted Bree for the umpteenth time and called, but her phone was off. With a sigh, she started rubbing her temples, but then it strode Jeff, as he came to sit beside her.

"Milady?" He offered, while looking at her carefully, curious to what was clearly wrong.

"It's Brianna. We watched a movie and I guess it triggered her? I don't know… But she stormed off and we don't know where she lives or anything, and her phone is off so I don't know if she's okay or not." She sounded as exhausted as she looked. He took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye.

"Look, she has the room booked out for the usual time all week so can you wait that long?"

She let a weak yes. "But what if she doesn't show up?"

"Then I guess we'll ask Dean Pelton for her address so you can go check up on her." Her eyes widened and she tried to run off but her hands were still wrapped inside Jeff's. "Wait until study group. I'm not saying it to be mean, but if you're overreacting, you're going to feel really silly now sit down and breathe for a second. She's going to show up." After twenty minutes, he calmed her down, just in time to go to class. They both took off their separate ways.

Fast-forward to the usually group meeting time and anything appeared fine, except Annie is acting neurotic and Bree wasn't there. She grabbed ahold of Abed and ran out of the room, with Jeff trailing behind. Usually the Dean could tell when members of the "Greendale Seven" were coming, but this caught him totally by surprise and he was left in nothing but a normal suit.

"Jeff, if I knew you were going to stop by, I would have dressed more appropriately." Winger mentally face palmed, too 'cool' to actually do it. Wearing normal Dean clothes _was_ appropriate. Before he could complain though, Annie butted in.

"I need the files on Brianna!" The Dean gave her an odd look.

"Which Brianna? I know we don't have the biggest campus out there, but honestly I basically only know the names of you seven."

"Made it eight," she snarled through her teeth. "Find any Bree in first year and bring it. Now." Annie may have been innocent, but she was fierce when things were standing in her way.

"Now I admit, I might have you seven as my favorites, but that's a student confidentiality breach. I could lose my job," he played out the last word for emphasis. Annie kept up her interrogation stare.

"Eight! Do it anyways, Greg! This could be a life or death situation!"

From the back of the room piped a voice. "You should really listen to her. She's really worried and she doesn't believe in roadblocks. I would know, because she almost killed us all during paintball." Annie flashed Abed a slight, yet appreciative, smile. The Dean rushed off and came back with three files. Brianna Johnson, Brianna Morton, and Brianna Winchester. She opened them up as they were, which was conveniently in alphabetical order. Brianna Johnson had short blond hair, Brianna Morton was black and had an afro, and finally there was Brianna Winchester. Abed let out a noise that sounded kind of like 'keh'. They quickly flipped through the papers until they found her address, and just like that they took off. Jeff agreed to drive, so long as he was out of Pelton's reach, but he refused to get out.

Looking up at the building, Annie stomped in frustration. Her friend lived on the top floor of a building exactly 3 blocks away from where Casa Trobed (plus Annie) was located. She hoped there was an elevator, but sent Abed up when she noticed there was none. Abed was extremely athletic, though he never used it, so when he noticed the door was locked he knocked and then broke it in. By then Annie had finally caught up. They noticed an empty futon that was made perfectly with a bright red slink blanket. It was clearly her bedroom as well as her entertainment room, and the kitchen was on the other wide. There was a closet door and one other door.

"Social protocol says that you should go in there. It's a lady's bathroom." Annie followed his advice and lightly pushed the door after noticing it wasn't entirely closed. She tried to push it more open but something was in the way. She reached around for the light and then stuck her head in through the crack. She let out a shriek and had Jeff been with them, she would have slapped him so hard. There was a pool of blood from her arm to her face, and she was lying there with her eyes open, yet unblinking. Abed let out a freaked out noise to indicate that he was currently broken. Annie used her arms to push the body enough to get in. She was relieved that she was taking med courses for her future career of Hospital Administration. She looked her over to find the bleeding. She stopped breathing. She had punctured a vein in her arm with a mere paperclip,

She blinked, and Annie finally breathed out. Abed's screams had awoken her, but she was hazey and disoriented. Her wounds were trying to heal themselves, but the vein just kept spewing blood. She tried to ask what time it was but it sounded more like "whatimizt". Annie tore the headband out of Brianna's hair and wrapped it tightly around the wound to stop the bleeding. She was about to ask Abed to grab her so they could take her to the hospital, when she spoke. "Sop! No medical here. Canada." Annie froze. She was so used to everyone telling her that somebody _had_ to go to the hospital when they were in bad condition that she didn't even question it.

"It's okay, we can get the money from Pierce," she said as gently as she could muster as her voice quivered.

"No!" the Winchester yelled out. "I'll be fine. I just need some waaater and polysporin." Annie looked over at Abed who just looked between the two.

"I just ran the scenarios and did the math; you went too deep and lost too much, we have to take you. Just be glad we're not sending you off to rehab or anything." Bree glared. Annie got a glass of water and asked her roommate to carry the girl gently downstairs. He set her down outside the door after they were all out and attempted to put the door back in place. He just hoped it wasn't a bad neighborhood like where he had rescued Annie from- but then again, she didn't have a lot to steal, really. He sighed and they continued downwards to Jeff, when they headed for the hospital, hoping she would be all right. It didn't provide much comfort, but it did help knowing that Brianna didn't seem to want to die. She let herself believe it was just a self-injury that went too far, and luckily, that was true.

TBC


End file.
